Cream's Past
by Fangirlin'124
Summary: Cream tells her past, which is filled with love, laughs, family, and pain. Relive her experiences as she tells all of the tales that come up-to-date to her present. Shadeam, a bit of Tailseam and Shadouge. Rated T for some suggestive themes and violence.
1. Cream's First Heart Break

The Tale of Love

Cream's First Heart Break

_**(A/N: Ages are;**_

_**Cream: 23**_

_**Shadow: 25**_

_**Amy: 21**_

_**Knuckles: 22)**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Welcome to my story. If you're wondering what kind of story this is, then I'll tell you. This is my story of true love, and how I got the ring on my finger. My name is Cream the Rabbit, and I'm getting married to an ex-convict. I bet you can see my intelligence level, right? Anyways, my fiance is actually a very kind man. He is someone that I can really trust with my needs and problems. Of course, we didn't just fall in love after a day, though. It took time, it took bonding. We had to take our time to fall for each other. Plus, to be completely honest, it was him that fell in love first. He was even the first one to say, "I love you." Of course, at the time, I was still pretty young. I still am, but I was only nineteen, and he was twenty-one. I don't think I was ready. I was still at that, "Let's keep getting to know each other," phase. It took another year for me to actually _love_ love him.

Do you want to know my fiance's name? His name is Shadow the Hedgehog. I love him with all of my heart. There's so many words I can use to describe how he's my man, how he's the best man that I've ever met. He is just the greatest guy I've ever met. This man stood up for me when someone was hurting me, he protected me wherever I went. Of course, sometimes it gets a bit annoying, but he's just a sweet guy who won't let anything bad happen to me. He's even shot someone when they tried to mug me. The guy he shot is still alive, but there hasn't been any reports of robbery lately.

Shadow, though, didn't just walk up to me and ask me out. We went out on a blind date that was set up by Tails and Rouge, much to my surprise. Tails had broken up with me a few weeks earlier, because I was ready to take it to the next step: I was wanting to introduce him to my mom and step dad, Vector, as my boyfriend. He wasn't wanting to go, so we got into a fight, and then, we went to bed angry. I made him sleep on the couch, so when I woke up the next day, he was gone. I also saw a note on the table on the right of the couch that read:

_Dear Cream,_

_You shouldn't force someone to do what they obviously aren't ready for. Maybe, your next boyfriend will actually want to go meet your "parents." I hope we can still be friends without those awkward moments of rough memories._

_Stay strong,_

_Tails_

Then, after a few weeks of sadness and hard thinking, I went to my mom's alone. When I got there, my eyes were bloodshot and I was crying my heart out. My mother ushered me into the living room, where she and Vector had been talking. The huge alligator looked at his step daughter—who was normally a proud, perfect clone of her mother—with shocked eyes. I didn't look at him, even though I was used to, and even liked, the fact that he was technically my father. He had adopted me and everything. We were a good unit, but this was going to knock everything out of whack. Someone was unhappy, that's the knock out of our happy family atmosphere.

"What's wrong?" Vector asked, staring at the back of my neck. "You look depressed."

"Vector, sweetie," My mom, who's name is Vanilla, said gently, "you may want to leave this to me."

Vector got the hint and left the room. I felt a little more comfortable with him out of the room, considering how my mom is usually better at this. She sat down next to me and rubbed my back. I felt even better, knowing my mother was going to give me an ear, so I leaned over to her shoulder, like I always do. My mother just smiled and kept her hand in that massaging motion. I cried and cried until my mother spoke once again.

"Cream," she whispered, her hand keeping that same left to right pace that always somehow made me feel better, "what happened? I thought your boyfriend was coming with you."

"Me...and Tails..." I sobbed. "...got into...a fight...the note...wah!"

I burst into tears, and gripped my mother's velvet and white-colored corset, using it as a sort of pillow substitute. My mom gripped me closer until we were hugging. I could smell the scent of fresh-baked cookies and cupcakes on her clothes. Her warmth was something that reminded me of my childhood. Her hair tickled my nose, so I had to giggle a bit, so I wouldn't sneeze on my mother. She closed her eyes tight and pulled me close. I stopped crying and took some deep breaths, letting myself calm down before I could explain all that had happened.

"Tails and I got into a fight," I began, sniffling and wiping my eyes, "because he wasn't ready to meet you and Vector. I made him sleep on the couch, and when I woke up, he was gone. There was a note, and I have it here."

One of my arms let go of my mother's waist to reach into my pant's left pocket. I got out the note and handed it to my mother, who read it with scorn. She made an angry face and and stared me in the eye. They were filled with anger, and revenge. She flashed the piece of paper at me and gave me a questioning look.

"He only left you this?" she asked, her voice suddenly rough. "He just left you?"

"Ye-yeah," I muttered.

"I'll kill him!" she barked, gripping my back tightly. "Where does he live?"

"No, mom, don't!" I giggled a bit, kind of tempted to take mom's offer into consideration. "He probably has a good reason to leave. I was pushing him into something he wasn't ready for. He wasn't ready to go as far as to tell you and Vector that he's my boyfriend, to accept you two somewhat as parents."

"Oh, Cream," mom sighed. "You're growing up so much. I just wish Tails hadn't been so embarrassed to go further with you."

"Mom," I sighed, a small smile creeping on my muzzle. "Don't worry about me. I'm a grown woman, and I feel like something as small as a written break-up shouldn't be taken too seriously."

"I'm not sure you should just push these feelings away, Cream." my mom stated, her voice serious. "It's not healthy."

"It's not? I've been doing it for a while now," I laughed. "I knew me and Tails wouldn't pass a year, and it's been six months. How is it not healthy, when I'm so clearly used to it?"

"Honey, you aren't acting normally."

"When do I ever?"

That's when I got up, and stomped out of the house. When I was only a few feet away, I heard Vector ask how it all went over.

"She's grown too much," I heard my mother sigh sadly.

This was my first heartbreak before I met Shadow, and there would be many more life expirences that would follow, right after we started dating. I just wish I could live them over again, to find the morals in them, to relive the laughs, and to feel that fresh, new love over again.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Cream's First Date P1

Cream's Past

Cream's First Date P. 1

_**(A/N: This probably won't be a necessary Author's Note, but since Christmas is coming up, so I might be too busy to write to at least chapter four. Thank you for reading!)**_

I was sitting in my living room, moping a bit about me and Tails when I got a call. I picked up my flip-cover cell phone and stuck it to my ear. I asked who was calling, because I never check the caller ID, and got a woman's voice telling me it was Rouge. I brightened up and let her ask me about what had been going on with me lately. I told her everything about how Tails and I got into a fight, how he left, the note, my mom, and all of the things I wish I could have, like a single good boyfriend.

"Hm," Rouge hummed deviously. "Maybe I could set you up with a nice guy. One of my most recent boy toys. He's a very mysterious guy, you'll love him. You know him a bit, too."

"Oh, well," I stuttered, blushing a bit. "I don't know if I'm ready for my heart to be broken again, Rouge. I'll think about it, though. Promise."

"Oh, come on!" Rouge laughed. I heard her flop onto her couch. "At least meet the guy. Who knows? You might hook up."

"I don't think that's the right way to put it," I said sheepishly. "Either way, I've never been on a real date."

"Weren't you and Tails together?" Rouge asked, a bit shocked.

"We would only go to each others houses and talk on and on about something we didn't like ourselves," I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. I placed my body on it's side so I would be laying down. "We never really 'went out.'"

"That's a shame," Rouge sighed sadly. "You two would have been adorable to watch during dinner."

"Rouge, that's just plain creepy," I giggled. "Eh, you are a master of disguise and theft. Who am I to judge?"

"Exactly." Rouge stated, her voice proud. "Now, if you were to come, would you have to make it a double date?"

"You are so persuasive," I whistled. "Okay, but who are you going with?"

"No one," Rouge laughed. "I'll be watching from a window."

"Nice idea of a double date," I sarcastically complemented. "Um...okay, I'll go. Just don't go cramming your hand down my throat with things to say. I saw you do that to Amy last time."

Rouge just laughed, said good bye, and hung up. I snapped my phone shut and placed the top of my hand over my forehead. Is this guy really, "all that"? How did I know if he was a maniac at one time or something? Then again, Rouge is one of my best friends, she'd never set me up with a guy if she knew he was lethal. But...she did have a thing for bad boys...

…just how bad is _this_ boy?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A few weeks later, I found myself on the stool in front of the counter in a liquor bar. I sighed, stirring the straw in my apple juice. I hated the idea of drinking while I was underage, and I like apple juice, so it kind of fixed itself. I also groaned. This "perfect guy" was terribly late. Around two hours now. I'd already been hit on a few times by drunk men. Some I couldn't even recognize, and some I think saw me when I was still a kid. I would smack their hands away, especially when they would go in inappropriate places. I hated when one got up right next to my ear and mumbled something disgusting in it. Eventually, I just left the bar altogether and started on my way home. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pant pocket. I flipped it open and asked "Hello?" with an annoyed voice.

"You get back in there right now!" Rouge yelled, making me flinch.

"He never came," I sighed, my ears pressing my ears to my head. "He was two hours late!"

"More like two hours early," Rouge groaned. "He's been waiting for you. You two were sitting ten feet from each other!"

"...what?" I asked, nearly dumbfounded.

"He was at a table and you were at the bar," Rouge said. "I guess I should have told you what he looks like, huh?"

"Oh my God, Rouge!" I shouted, stamping my foot. "Oh man, this is a disaster! I had another chance to meet a great guy and you completely ruin it for me!"

"Now, now, don't start playing the Blame Game," Rouge said slowly. "He's still in there. I'll tell you what he looks like then you can finally meet him."

"Thank God."

Rouge calmly told me that he had black quills and red streaks in them. I felt a wave of familiarity as she described my blind date to me. I asked her if I ever met him while I was still a kid.

"Well, he did fight Sonic a lot." Rouge answered. "You might have seen him, but never that much. You didn't pay attention very much at the kindergarten age."

"Lovely," I groaned. "You're setting me up with a guy who beat up the hero who saved us like a thousand times? Aren't you intelligent?"

"Hey, you have any other ideas?"

Good point. I walked back into the bar and looked around. He was right next to the window, yawning and scratching his neck. I felt a little shaky as I slid into his booth next to him. He looked up at me with surprise, noticing how young I was.

"Hello," his deep, manly voice greeted. "Are you Cream?"

"Yes, I am," I smiled back kindly.

This felt a little natural, being with this hedgehog, despite how he would treat my hero. I was preparing for something interesting, scary, nerve-wracking, and amazing to come out of this night.

"So, want a drink?" he asked. I thought about it, and nodded, thinking one weak drink wouldn't be wrong.

_End of Chapter 2_

_**(A/N: Find out how the date goes on part 2~! it might come in a bit late, due to Christmas and everything. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year!)**_


	3. Cream's First Date P2

Cream's Past

Cream's First Date P. 2

I took the drink in my hand for the third time. I was feeling so much better about Tails, and I began to utter useless nonsense to Shadow.

"Ugh, you know, I don't think this is a very good drink," I laughed, holding up my glass, inspecting the inside. "I'm still gonna drink it though!"

Shadow looked at me funny, and smirked. "You're a lightweight. Have you ever drank before?" He was on his fifth Busch at that point. He wasn't as drunk as I was, though. He looked completely sober.

"Nope nope nope!" I laughed. Then I leaned in real close and whispered, "I'm not even twenty-one yet."

Shadow backed away a bit from me. He looked up at a passing empty-handed waiter and asked for a glass of water. The waiter nodded and came back in a couple of minutes. Shadow then looked at me, confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" He whispered, handing me the water. He growled when I didn't take it, so I did the second time and sipped at it. "I wouldn't have ordered you anything if you had."

"I just need to get Tails off my mind, okay?" I snapped. I smiled again instantly. "You understand, right? With Rouge?"

Shadow looked taken aback, and I just giggled. I was plastered. I wasn't thinking about my idiotic actions. Shadow looked offended. I stopped smiling and looked down at my lap and scooted away.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. I felt a small tear run down my cheek. "I just got broken up with yesterday-"

"I've picked up that part. Why'd you drink?" Shadow asked, making me take longer drinks of the water. "That's never an answer."

"But you're drinking!"

"I don't make the best decisions sometimes."

I giggled a bit and leaned into his chest. The fur was soft, the snow white patch of fur. I heard Shadow's heartbeat, and it was calming. The soft rhythm making me relaxed. Shadow sighed and began to pet my head.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked, looking down at me. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Not my home. I want to go to your house," I said with a yawn.

"That's not a good idea," Shadow warned me.

"I'm really tired, and my apartment is farther from here than you think." I answered, yawning again.

Shadow sighed, and picked me up bridal-style and stood me up.

"I need you to walk to the door, and then I'll carry you on my back, alright?" He said. I nodded lazily.

He walked and I stumbled to the door. He crouched a bit and I climbed onto his back. I fell asleep quickly as he walked to his home.

Before I feel asleep, he said, "You're really light." Then I saw him smirk, and I drifted to sleep.

The next time I woke up, I was on a black plush couch with red throw pillows. It was so comfortable, and I was still exhausted. But, I saw Shadow with two Tylenol and another glass of water. I grabbed the pills and swallowed them, chugging the water.

"Good, now you can sleep," Shadow said, petting my head. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

I just lazily nodded and flopped back onto the couch. I fell asleep instantly. The next morning, I woke up with a slight pain in the back of my head, but nothing serious. Suddenly, my cell began to ring, and I grabbed it out if the pocket of my shorts. It was Rouge.

"YOU DRANK?" She nearly screamed when I answered. I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "How could you do that Cream?"

"You're the one who had me go to a bar!" Cream quietly shouted. "Be quiet, Shadow's upstairs."

"Wait...you're in his house?" Rouge whispered with a hint of humor in her voice. "What did you two do?"

"He brought me to the couch, gave me Tylenol, and let me sleep," I said blankly. "There was nothing special about it."

"Aw, you're no fun," Rouge pouted. "But, hey, he took care of you, that's something."

"How is that anything?" I asked, laying on my back and staring at my nails. I'd been biting them since I was a kid, and it was a bad habit. "That's what anyone else would do, right?"

"Not him. He usually takes care of himself, and he doesn't really need to do that. He can't really become intoxicated, but he still drinks. But, he still doesn't like to take care of others." Rouge chuckled. "So you're special."

"Nah, it's only because he knows I'm underage for drinking."

"He knew and still got you drinks?"

"No, I didn't tell him," I said, as if it were obvious to everyone. "He got me drinks before I told him."

"Oh, well, why'd you drink?"

"Tails."

"That's not a good enough excuse," Rouge said a little more roughly than was comfortable. "He had nothing to do with that. That was all you."

I furrowed my brows and sighed. "I gotta go, talk to you soon."

"Actually, you wanna come over here tonight?" Rouge asked me.

"Sure. I'll be there by eight. Bye."

"Bye-bye."

I heard a creak from behind me, and I turned my torso around. I nearly screamed when I saw Shadow. I put my hand over my chest, trying to calm my erratic heart beat.

"Was that Rouge?" He asked blankly.

"Yeah, it was," I said quickly.

He moved away and I noticed he was only wearing pajama pants. Last night, his chest fur and arms were the only things I could really look at on him. Now, I saw abs and muscles and I was melting at the sight. When he stretched, I felt a bit of blood drip from my nose.

He turned around and smirked. "You alright?" He teased. At least I THINK he was teasing.

"Um...yeah, yeah, fine."

He laughed and got some orange juice from the fridge. I noticed that it was pulp free. He tilted the jug towards me.

"Want some?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah."

I felt like an idiot, having to constantly wipe my nose and stumble towards Shadow. He just kept chuckling. I blushed hard and kept wiping my nose of blood. When I got to the counter where the juice was, Shadow swiped it and took a sip, then handed it back to me. I blushed and tried to give it back, but he wouldn't take it.

"It's all yours," he said teasingly. I was sure he was teasing me at this point.

"Thanks."

I took a few sips and blushed, noticing that Shadow was just staring at me. I almost spit up the juice when he scooted closer to me. He leaned in ever-so-close to my ear, and whispered something that made me a little angry.

"You really should go home."

I slammed the cup down and stared at him. What was that about? He agreed to bring me here! I pointed this out to him and he shrugged.

"I would have chaos-controlled you home, but you were black-out drunk and I knew it would affect that."

"We'll don't be so rude about me being here now that I'm sober!" I squealed.

He gripped my shoulder and brought me close. I would have blushed, if the look in his eyes wasn't so freaking horrifying.

"You're a woman," he growled, "make your own choices."

I was confused with his mood swing, and just as I thought I had him figured out, he was fine again. Mobius, this guy was like a freaking time bomb! I had no clue what he was going to do, or what he was going to say. Just as this thought crossed my mind, he put his hand on my head and pet me. I blushed now, horribly.

"Heh, don't worry about it. You're a pretty good kid," he chuckled. "Here, go sit on the couch and watch some TV. I'll make breakfast."

I obeyed and knew that while I was enjoying myself a little more than I should have, I was also a little afraid of this man.

But, that fear didn't keep me from watching Looney Toons on his sixty-five inch flat-screen wall-mounted plasma TV.

I don't think Daffy Duck's feathers had ever been glossier.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
